Prussia x Reader: Most Girls
by MayaMumiai
Summary: Most girls want a guy who would hold an umbrella over their head and carry them over puddles...


_"Most girls want a guy who would hold an umbrella over their head and carry them over puddles..._

The rain had be teeming down all day and you were currently sheltering from it inside a small cafe along with your boyfriend Gilbert.

After two hours of waiting, it was becoming clear that the rain wasn't going to lighten up any time soon.

"Looks like we're gonna have to make a run for it." You sighed, waiting for Gilbert's opinion.

"But zhe awsome me vill get all vet." He answered with a frown.

"Yeah, and?"

Honestly, you did love your boyfriend, but sometimes the size of his ego really rubbed you up the wrong way.

"And zhe awsome me does not vant to get vet. Zhat is your job."

"Ha ha. Hilarious." Making it quite obvious how unamused you were. "Seriously though, at this rate we're going have to face it sooner or later." You mutter as you head towards the door and begin to rummage around in your bag for your [f/c] brolly.

"Later vorks for me." Gilbert called after, making no effort to leave his chair.

You'd already made up your mind, so if he wanted to stay, he could do so on his own, you were not going to wait with him. It was beginning to get dark, you were still soggy from being out in the rain a few hours ago. All you wanted to do was go home, put on your pj's and crawl under a nice warm blanket with a mug of hot chocolate.

"Fine." You replied as you found you umbrella. "One last chance, you can wait here or you can come back to my place. The choice is yours."

You didn't wait for an answer, you braced your self for the cold, flung open the door, pulled open your umbrella and marched into the rain.

At first you walked slowly, waiting for Gilbert to catch up, but when it became apparent that he wasn't coming you picked up your pace. You didn't really mind him stay behind. It just meant you wouldn't have to share the blanket.

**~Time Skip~ **

You were about ten minutes away from home and surprisingly quite dry.

Then you heard Gilberts unmistakable laugh.

"Keseseses~"

What was he up to?

Before you even had a chance to defend yourself, a very soggy looking Gilbert leaped out from behind a parked car, grabbed your brolly and took off down the road.

After getting over the initial shock you started chasing after him.

"Gilbert? Gilbert get back here!"

By the time you reached the end of the street he was nowhere too be seen.

The rain started changing course into a full throttle storm as you wondered up and down the street with your coat over head, hunting for the Prussian with a death wish.

"BOO!"

Cold, muddy water splashed you head to toe as Gilbert jumped out from nowhere and straight into a giant puddle.

"You, yo- arghhh!"

You were going to murder the narcissistic idiot. You didn't care how much you loved him. You were livid.

"[Name]?" Gilbert put on the most innocent voice he could muster.

"What?" you snapped straight back.

Gilbert closed the gap between you and slowly snaked his hands around your waist. He stared down into your [e/c] orbs with his own crimson ones.

"You mad at me?" He asked still using his 'butter wouldn't melt' voice.

"Wel-"

You were cut of as he smashed his chapped lips onto yours.

You had no intention to return his kiss. You stood there, unmoving, as your Prussian boyfriend did his thing.

Untill a loud strike of thunder startled you, forcing a gasp from your unmoving lips. Gilbert didn't hesitate to dart his tongue in and start to embrace the sweet taste of your mouth.

Eventually you lost the fight, gave in and let all your vexed up frustration fade away.

You could never stay mad at him when he was like this, and he knew it.

The two of you went on like this for a while untill the need for air was to urgent.

"So [Name], are you shtill mad at zhe awsome me?"

You refused too admit defeat. Instead you wrapped your arms around his head and pulled him in for another kiss. A kiss he couldn't help but smirk into.

_...__I want a guy who will steal my umbrella, jump in puddles just to splash me and kiss me before I could yell at him." - Somebody._


End file.
